The Threesome-- A Rucaya Fanfic
by RilayaTrash
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry I havent posted in a while... I've been busy with school! But we are on break now so hopefully I can post more! Also, let me know if you want a continuation of this including Farkle :) - Lucas invites the girls over for a fun filled night. All are excited (even if they seem nervous). What events will take place?
1. Chapter 1

Lucas's POV:  
I lit the dark red candle, watching the reflection of the flame light up in the mirror of my dresser. It was about 6 o'clock on a Friday evening, and I've been preparing for the arrival of Maya and Riley. I glanced up at myself in the mirror, running a hand through my hair and fixing the collar of my blue flannel shirt. They said that they liked it when I wear blue. I walked over to my stereo, turning on a slow, soft melody. As I was adjusting the volume, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly checked myself in the mirror once more before rushing over to the door. I opened it up and there before me stood the two lovely girls.

Riley's POV:  
"Are you sure you're okay with this, Maya? Is he okay with this? How did the topic even come up?"  
"You need to chill..." Maya replied, "It's just a little threesome..."  
"'A little threesome!?'" I replied. I was almost shouting at this point.  
"Be quiet! Do you want the whole building to know?" Maya replied, sounding rather irritated at first.  
"I-I'm sorry... you know that I get extremely nervous about stuff like this," I hung my head slightly.  
Maya turned to me, placing a hand under my chin and lifting my head up, "You're fine, Honey. You'll do great, I know you will." She smiled kindly, all traces of frustration erasing from her lovely face.  
"Okay, Maya, I believe you." I replied, returning the smile. We continued walking until we reached the familiar red doorway. Maya knocked. When the door opened, we were greeted by our long time friend.  
"Hello girls."


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's POV:  
"Hey there Huckleberry!" I stepped past him into the dimly lit apartment, "I see you've set the mood." A flirtatious after tone drifted from her voice.  
"May we come in?" Riley asked shyly glancing at Lucas.  
"Sure thing," Lucas opened the door wider, making a welcoming gesture. Riley giggled, relaxing herself a bit before stepping inside the apartment. Lucas closed the door behind her softly.  
A few moments later we were all sitting on the couch, Riley and I on either side of Lucas. Lucas sighed, followed by Riley. I knew that nothing would get done unless I started it.  
I jumped up from my seat, "You two are absolutely terrible at this..." I paused, thinking about my course of action, "Riley come here," Riley glanced at Lucas with a worried look before joining my side, "Now look at me." I looked her in the eyes, and she looked in mine. We continued to do this while Lucas looked on interestedly. Finally, we both snapped. She leaned in and kissed me lightly, our lips grazing eachother's. As we continued to kiss like this, I noticed a glint in Lucas's eyes. Pure lust. Seeing this I grabbed Riley by the waste and held her closer to me, kissing her with more vigor. She accepted my kisses in a hungry fashion. We were getting to that point...

Lucas's POV:  
I watched the two girls kiss eachother passionately, feeling a rise in myself as I looked on. They were both so beautiful. So different. So alluring. I noticed Maya glancing at me, and I looked her in the eyes, which only made her kiss Riley more. I feel my jeans tighten. So soon? Well, it shouldn't be long now...


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV:  
"Let's... let's move this to the bedroom." I went ahead and said it. I could feel my underwear getting wetter and I wanted release.  
"You sure?" Maya pulled away from our kiss with her arms still around me. She seemed rather shocked at my remark.  
"Absolutely!" I reassured her with a wink, "Ready, Lucas?" I turned to the boy with a questioning look.  
"For sure." His eyes had an unmistakable glint in them. He was ready.  
"Lead the way," I replied.

Maya's POV:  
Lucas lead us to his bedroom towards the back of his apartment. The room had a dark quality to it, shades of red and black covered the place. There was a tall lit candle on the dresser. Slow, rhythmic music filled the room. We all stood, once again, awkwardly. And I had to make the first move.  
"On the bed," I pointed towards the black comforter, looking directly at Riley.  
"Sure," She climbed onto the bed, laying on her back.  
"No, no, no..." I said, "Clothes off."  
"Wha-"  
"Do as your Mistress commands you," I spoke it a stern tone. I liked it when I was called Mistress. And Riley let me do it all the time.  
"Yes, Mistress," She pulled her top off over her head, followed by her pants, "Undergarments too?"  
"Yes." I replied, and she took them off. I turned to Lucas, "Do you have any cuffs?"  
"I actually do," he said, moving over to his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a pair of black, fuzzy cuffs.  
I took them from him, chaining Riley to the head of the bed. I turned back to Lucas. "Lucas... will you help me get these clothes off?"  
"Of course," his voice didn't crack at all as he came over to help me get my clothes off.  
He removed my top, tossing it to the floor. He then moved to unzip my jeans, and popped the button out. He looked up at me, and kissed me roughly. I returned the kiss, enjoying his hands rubbing my skin. After a few minutes, I moved my hand to his penis, cupping it gently and stroking it with my thumb.  
"Hey guys? What about me?" Riley called from the bed.  
"I'm coming," I pulled my pants off, along with my bra and underwear, "Lucas, it's your turn. However, I'm gonna get started."  
I turned to the bed, walking slowly towards the chained up Riley.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley's POV:  
Maya moved slowly towards me. Her naked body looked so inviting. I wish I could have reached out and touched it.  
She moved on top of me, kissing me on my lips. We began to make out again, and she slowly slipped her hand down my stomach to my clit. She pressed lightly, making circular motions. I squirmed in delight.  
"Mmmm Maya that feels so good..."  
"I know, baby girl." I shuddered at the pet name. I loved it when she did that.  
"Hey Lucas," She called to the boy standing behind her, completely naked, "Have you lubed up? I'm pretty wet but you might need alittle. Oh, and also, do you have a condom on?"  
"I'm ready to go, mam" I felt her shudder at his pet name. He came slowly towards the bed as Maya lowered her fingers and pushed them into my opening.

Lucas's POV:  
"You ready, Maya?" I asked. I didn't want to start too soon and throw her off.  
"Go for it, Bucky McBoing Boing."  
I moved towards the bed. Maya had her vagina in just the right position for me. She is well experienced. I aligned my penis with her opening and slowly pushed it in. I heard her gasp alittle, but she continued her work on Riley, who's facial expression practically screamed for release.  
Maya whispered to Riley, "Don't cum until I say so." Riley nodded as best she could.  
I placed my hands on her waist and slowly moved back and forth. I noticed her finger movement fall in step with my movement. I felt her hand pick up speed, so I too picked up speed. We all rocked back and forth, completely in sync.  
"Maya..." groaned Riley, "I'm gonna..."  
"I'm pretty- hnng- close myself..." Maya admitted. I could see her face twist in pure exhilaration, "You, Huckleberry?"  
I'll admit, between watching them and everything being together, I was very close, "Yeah, I am."  
"Okay, just a little bit longer..." Maya replied. We continued rocking back and forth together...


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's POV:  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Maya, please..." I begged.  
"Okay...sure- thing. You ready...Lucas?" Maya struggled to speak under the feeling of her own orgasm being right around the corner.  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"On the count of three... one... two... three!" Maya spoke. All of a sudden, they both picked up speed, still in sync, and I felt myself release, flames licking my insides. Liquid squirted out of my vagina. In the same moment, I saw Maya shuddered, her orgasm overtaking her. Cum dripped from between her legs. Lucas had pulled his penis out, breathing heavily at his own orgasm. The cum had shown up well on the black sheets. No one spoke for the longest time.  
"Well... that was fun," I spoke up.  
"Yeah..." Lucas added.  
"We should switch it up next time," Maya replied.  
"Absolutely," Lucas and I replied, once again, perfectly in sync. We all laughed whole heartedly, enjoying eachother's company.


End file.
